Magnetized water manufactured by applying a magnetic force to water has come to be recently used for lotions. The magnetized water has been conventionally manufactured by arranging permanent magnets in a water tank for storing water in such a manner that different magnetic poles of the magnets face each other, and magnetizing water present between the different magnetic poles.
However, if a magnetic force is applied to almost all water stored in the water tank, large-sized or a great number of permanent magnets are required, because the water tank for storing water has a size of a certain level or more. This results in requirement of a large-sized apparatus.
In addition, a gap between the permanent magnets arranged face to face with each other cannot be made so small in the conventional apparatus. If the gap is made so small, the size or the number of the permanent magnets must be made larger. Further, if the gap is made so small, a possibility that impurities attach to the surfaces of the permanent magnets becomes high thereby to render the apparatus insanitary, because the water stored in the tank is still.
In order to solve such problems as mentioned above, the inventors found that an apparatus for manufacturing magnetized water comprising a cyclic water channel through which water is sent forth from a water tank and returned to the tank and a magnetic force generator disposed midway in the cyclic water channel is advantageous. In the apparatus, the size or the number of the permanent magnets can be made smaller. Moreover, the possibility of impurity attachment can be reduced.
In a magnetic force generator used for the apparatus for manufacturing magnetized water, however, replacement of the permanent magnets with new ones may be troublesome. That is, in order to apply a strong magnetic force to a water stream in the cyclic water channel, it is desired that the distance, i.e., gap, between the permanent magnets arranged interposing the water stream therebetween is made as small as possible. However, if the permanent magnets are incorporated in the water channel for the purpose of making the gap smaller, the whole generator must be replaced for the replacement of the permanent magnets. In order to replace the whole generator, however, the water stream in the cyclic water channel must be temporarily stopped, and this means that the operation of the magnetized water manufacturing apparatus must be stopped.